


The Arrangement

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, May/December Relationship, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Chancellor Izunia of Niflheim approaches King Regis Lucis Caelum XIII with a generous offer: his help in ending the war and collapsing the empire in exchange for the mating rights of one random Lucian citizen.





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Also an AU where Ardyn isn't a spite cup filled with daemon juice

The private negotiations in no way end up how Regis expects them to.

Mainly because Chancellor Izunia starts by withdrawing a document from his large and rather ugly coat and tossing it in front of Regis before sitting down and leaning back in his seat like he's at a bar with friends and not in an important diplomatic meeting with the regent of a warring nation.

"I want him. Name your terms."

Regis leans forward to take the document. It's actually a picture, a yearbook photo of an awkwardly smiling, presumably omega boy. Blond and freckled, with big blue eyes that glance aside at an unseen target instead of directly at the camera, like something distracted him at the last moment. Perhaps a friend making a silly face. He's about Noctis's age and for a moment Regis almost forgets himself and smiles too. Thinking about his son tended to make him do that.

He frowns instead though, as Chancellor Izunia's words fully sink in.

"Want him...how exactly?"

"King Regis, I didn't think Lucian sexual education was this lacking. You see, when an alpha loves an omega very much they begin the courting process by-"

Regis waves a hand. "I'm aware of how the birds and the killer bees work, Chancellor. Let me be more clear. You want mating rights for one Lucian citizen? In exchange for?" Regis asks, completely baffled. 

Chancellor Izunia raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? For ending the war," he says glibly, as if he were referring to forfeiting a game of cards instead.

Ravus looks as dumbfounded as Regis feels, openly gaping at the chancellor now.

Chancellor Izunia leans forward, fingers interlaced with one another.

"Your...majesty," he starts and Regis doesn't miss the absolute contempt laced within every syllable of his words. "I had hoped that by making myself clear from the start that the process of these negotiations would be accelerated. Frankly, I don't see the point in dilly-dallying about this, I have the means to cripple Aldercapt's rule and am fully willing to do so, provided I get what I want in exchange. Will you accept, yes or no?" 

"This doesn't make any sense. You want to undermine and collapse the empire you've helped build all for a fifteen year old omega...how do you even know this boy..." Regis says, his mind racing until it comes to an uncomfortable conclusion. 

"Chancellor Izunia," Regis says quietly, and he doesn't have to look back at Clarus to know that he's shifted his stance. Ready to draw his sword at his liege's behest. "Have you committed a dishonorable act upon one of my subjects?"

The chancellor draws back at that slightly, with a look on his face that can only be described as miffed.

"Certainly not," he says indignantly. Then insists, rather unbelievably "I would never be so uncouth as to violate a potential mate and then boast about it to his potentate's face."

Regis glares. "If I send someone from my Glaive to track down this-" He glances down at the little print on the edge of the photo's border. "-Prompto Argentum, I would receive a report that the boy is safe and sound in his home and not en route to Niflheim as we speak?"

"Of course your majesty," Izunia says, his tone no doubt meant to be reassuring but all it does is make Regis feel like he's being mocked. 

Izunia smiles, slow and oily. "Although if I had already knotted the boy or smuggled him out of the city, do understand that there would be very little you could do to actually stop or hold me accountable. Keep in mind you are losing this war and losing badly I might add-"

"If his majesty would allow for a break?" Ravus blurts out and Regis doesn't miss the hateful look of annoyance the chancellor sends the young man's way. "Perhaps. Some time to maybe _think about things_ before rushing into such delicate matters?" He says strained and pleading, the words clearly pointed in the chancellor's direction.

Regis knows an opportunity when he sees one.

"I agree. We break for lunch, and return in two hours."

He doesn't phrase it as a question and gives Izunia no time to protest, striding out of the room with barely a nod to both envoys.

"What in the gods' name is that man thinking?" He hisses to Clarus when they're alone.

Clarus shrugs. "The chancellor is known to be an eccentric fellow-"

"That is not eccentric that is...I don't know what that is-"

"-But if I had to guess, I'd say it's a classic case of Alpha Infatuation."

Regis pauses. Alpha Infatuation. An uncommon but not unheard of case where an alpha became fixated on an omega to the point of absolute lunacy. Everything about the omega would appeal to the alpha, their looks, their scent, and instinct would encourage the alpha to bond with them at all costs. There was an urban legend about an alpha who in her (or his, depending on the variation of the tale) desperation to get her beloved to accept a courtship took the omega's words 'jump off a cliff' literally, and leaped to her death.

A silly story used to scare alphas into avoiding falling under an omega's sway and presumably culturally pressure omegas into being afraid of rejecting an alpha's advances. Regis had the feeling that an alpha like Ardyn Izunia wouldn't kill himself for his omega, Infatuation or no Infatuation. No, Izunia wouldn't harm himself, just many, many others. An entire kingdom perhaps.

Alpha Infatuation, unlike its omega counterpart, was permanent. Not subjective to the cycle of heat/rut and wasn't as easy to fight against. An alpha infatuated with an omega remained so until their death.

Kids these days liked to refer to it as soulbonding.

 

Regis likes to refer to it as thinking with one's dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK where I'm going with this I have like a million ideas lol


	2. long distance

Prompto sits on the floor of his and Noct's shared room watching NT, Niflheim's state run news channel/propaganda outlet.

"Why are you watching that boring shit?" Noct grumbles from up on his bed. 

Prompto ignores him. Chancellor Izunia is scheduled to make a statement today about the new radical resistance group Radiant Sunne and their recent bombings of Imperial bases in Duscae. He rarely makes public appearances, there's almost no information about him on the internet, so as far as Prompto can tell, he's still a total mystery.

The one and only time Prompto had met the chancellor (as the chancellor and not 'that tall homeless guy who sits in the corner of the cafe for all my shifts') had been an awkward affair, with three Glaive members plus Gladio's dad watching them like four particularly suspicious hawks the whole time. Even though all Chancellor Izunia had done was sit down with him for a little bit, ask about school, his hobbies. He had only tried to touch Prompto once, an aborted attempt at brushing his hair out of his face, but one loud 'ahem' from Clarus Amicitia had put a stop to that before it even started.

That had been almost nine months ago.

"Ugh, this guy," Noct groans when the press conference starts and Chancellor Izunia comes out to the podium.

"Quiet," Prompto shushes him, then turns his attention back to the TV. Chancellor Izunia's still dressed in his fancy hobo getup although it appears someone made him shave and an attempt was made at combing his hair.

"Is this why you're watching this crap?" Noct asks, and he's so loud about it that Prompto picks up one of the pillows he curled up with and throws it at him because it's hard to hear the chancellor's speech over Noct's whining. "So you can see this creep? Prompto what the hell?" Noct scowls and crawls off the bed to yank the remote from Prompto's hands to change the channel altogether.

"He's gonna be my mate Noct, don't act like you don't watch all those episodes of The Oracle trying to figure out who your alpha is as a person either," Prompto accuses and tries to snatch the remote back.

"Those are important historical records chronicling the Tenebraean resistance movement and Luna's not some gross old pervert trying to take a child bride-"

"-He is not that old and it isn't like that," Prompto insists. "He thinks he's in love. And in love with me for some reason and...I dunno, whatever."

Prompto finally wrangles the remote back from Noct, and changes the channel back but the chancellor's gone, replaced by a pretty blonde news anchor talking about new travel restrictions.

"You made me miss it," he pouts, and Noct flops back down on his bed.

"Sorry," he says, though he doesn't even try to sound like he means it. "I just don't think you should see or interact with him anymore than you have to. This whole thing...I hate it. I don't like being in an arranged bonding with Luna either but you and the chancellor...that's not right and I hate that you're being forced into it."

Prompto swallows. "I'm not being forced to do anything, this is my choice."

Noct snorts. "Right, a 'choice'. It's...what did Specs call it? Coercion? Yeah that. You're not being forced to bond with him, just if you don't the war continues, lots of people die and the entire kingdom might collapse as a result. No pressure there," he sneers bitterly.

Prompto doesn't respond to that, because well Noct's right. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't make an effort to get to know his alpha either. And the chancellor was nice, or at least nice to him and okay it helped that he was also ridiculously good-looking (never had he imagined that his thing for older alphas would've turned out like this) not to mention he came with all kinds of financial and personal security. He had been moved to the Citadel at the chancellor's insistence (and made roommates with Noct at _Noct's_ insistence), given a bank account with a sizable allowance added every month, his own personal bodyguard ( _"You can call me Aranea, Shortcake,"_ she had said when Prompto stammeringly addressed her as Commodore Highwind), and the knowledge that if everything went according to plan, in five years time he would be the prince of whatever new nation would rise from the empire's ashes.

Even with a matchmaking service, there was no way Prompto could do better. This was good for him, for his parents, for his country. For the world. So he would do his best to make it work.

He heads to the ensuite, phone in hand. It's past midnight here in Lucis but should still only be mid-afternoon in Niflheim.

 _Hey I saw you on TV just now_ he texts the chancellor...Ardyn, he had wanted Prompto to call him Ardyn. He had given Prompto a phone before they parted, insisting that Prompto text him whenever he pleased, and that he would call as often as he could. That was allowed within the terms of the agreement, and from what Prompto could tell by Ignis's hedged words and euphemisms, strongly encouraged.

It takes Ardyn a few minutes to respond, all of which Prompto spends staring at the screen, waiting and waiting for the bubble with his betrothed's response.

Then at last, one little line.

_Oh? And how did I do?_

_Very respectable and...authoritative. You really sold it with all the "the Empire will not tolerate acts of terrorism" stuff and that thing about the wrath of the Six paling in comparison to the Nif army_ Prompto answers. Then adds _Also you looked really handsome too_ and sends it before he can talk himself out of it. 

A short wait, then _Your words have set my heart in an absolute flutter. I fear I may not be long for this world if it continues to beat so violently._

Prompto giggles. One thing he's learned about Ardyn from their limited contact and interaction is that the alpha has a flair for the dramatic like no one he's ever seen before. The words are silly and over the top but they're also completely sincere.

He texts _Hold on I'm gonna send you a picture_ and gets the response _I shall await your lovely visage with bated breath_ , then turns on his front facing camera and gets to work. 

The first selfie is okay, but nothing special. The second is at an angle he hates, and the third gets deleted immediately, never to surface the light of day. He takes selfie after selfie, trying to capture the sultry and seductive side of himself, he read in Teen Omega that that was what alphas liked best. But it isn't working, he looks either strung out or just sad and that isn't what he's going for at all.

Then an idea strikes him, and before he can think it through or talk himself out of it, he takes off his sleep shirt and poses in front of the bathroom sink mirror. Instead of the 'bratty and playful' thing, he softens his face up so he looks extra vulnerable, tilts his head a little, pouts his lips just the tiniest bit and reaches up with his free hand to play with his hair a little. Angles everything just so his nipples aren't showing but the whole thing is still risqué.

There, that's it. The perfect shot. He looks like one of those "aesthetic goals" models he sees on Winterest and Instaglam. The only thing missing is a flower crown and a quote about living laughing and loving. It's still sexy but...tastefully so. Suggestive and arty instead of overt and porny.

Prompto sends the pic and spends the next few moments tormenting himself with thoughts about how the chancellor will respond. If he'll take one look at Prompto and decide he's too skinny, too flat and uninteresting to look at or not skinny enough, he still has that stubborn little layer of chub clinging to his hips and ass that won't budge no matter how much he runs. And what if Ardyn doesn't like freckles? Noct insisted that they were cute and he knew certain alphas who liked to wax lyrical about them (but wouldn't name names no matter how much Prompto begged) but what if Ardyn disagreed and had just hoped that the ones on his face were all there was to it?

All of these terrible little thoughts and worries bombard him until his phone goes off, the little 'kweh kweh kweh' jingle that notifies him of a new text.

Prompto takes a deep breath and opens his messages, face falling when he reads _It is...unwise to be sending me content of this nature, and I'm sure my opening of it violates some sort of clause in the agreement._

But that's quickly followed up by another text. 

_...send a backshot._

Prompto reads the words over and over again, slowly smiling. He giggles in relief then turns around, takes off his pants and snaps another picture.

 _I wanna see you too_ he texts along with the pic, which is probably the best picture of his ass he's ever taken. _Fair's fair._

He adds _And hey I hope i'm not interrupting anything like important, I know you're a busy man._

His phone chimes again. Prompto opens the message, reads _I was in a meeting with some very important people, none of whom were pleased that I just got up and left._

A picture follows and Prompto gasps quietly to himself. Ardyn is solidly built. Big thick arms, a nice broad chest with hair and...Astrals, Ardyn isn't just good looking, he's insanely, unfairly hot.

Prompto tells Ardyn this, in a probably poorly spelled text. He's still gawking at the span of Ardyn's shoulders, his mischievous grin.

_It exhilarates me, knowing that my omega finds me visually appealing._

Prompto shudders at those words. My omega. Something in that greatly pleased the basest parts of himself. That he belonged to Ardyn, and Ardyn belonged to him.

His phone vibrates in the way that lets him know someone is calling. It's Ardyn's number. Prompto bites his lip, feels himself start to breath a little heavier, a little faster.

"Hey Noct, I'm gonna get in the shower okay?" He calls out, not expecting a response. He doesn't get one which means Noct is dead to the world and Prompto probably doesn't need the cover of running water to hide his voice, but he turns it on anyway, just as a precaution.

Then, with his finger trembling, he taps the answer button.


End file.
